


What the outsiders see vs what they see

by uwubaby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, FP Jones II tries, Fluff, I’m blaming everything on tall boy, I’m supposed to be working on a marvel fic whoops, Minor Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, The Jones were all happy at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/pseuds/uwubaby
Summary: Different Points of view about the relationship of FP Jones and Jughead Jones





	What the outsiders see vs what they see

Jughead May have took after her in most ways but he was always a daddy’s boy.

Following him around all the time, Watching him fix up his bike or their old Chevy truck while FP told him what was and what wasn’t. Sometimes having Jughead help just Incase he breaks down one day and he knows what to do it. 

FP always split his time between the Serpents and his family. Always Fifty/Fifty. And for a while it was good, more than good it was great. They were happy they were together and they had just had a baby girl. Jughead has named her giving her the female version of his and his father’s name.

Then Tall Boy came along.

He started keeping FP to himself finding reasons to keep him with the serpents more than them. 

And then he started drinking more. It was small at first, just a beer at breakfast then he would kiss her and their children goodbye to go to work with Fred Andrews.

And then it became more consistent.

And then Gladys made a choice.

She packed up, and left. FP Watching her and begging her not to go. And there was Jughead in the corner. Ten Years old and so much smarter than Beyond his age. Too Mature.

Jellybean was in the car, waiting and trying not to cry.

“Come on Jughead” She said frequently, Ushering him forward but he just stared at her sadly.

“Sorry momma, but I’m not leaving”

She say FP looking up in the corner of her eye, There’s shock, and he smiles up at her. It’s a victorious vicious smile.

Gladys straightens up and turns to walk out the door. She looks over her shoulder, just a quick glance at her son she tells herself.

He’s over at FP and hugging his arm and whispering something to him.

Part of her knows they’ll be fine.

Part of her knows they’ll go through hell before they will be.


End file.
